<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Mammal (Sanoxreader) by KionKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804954">Pretty Mammal (Sanoxreader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat'>KionKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He examines your reproductive organs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Mammal (Sanoxreader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>                                          <p>Sano cut a deep incision into his latest subject, completely glancing over the fact he had not given them anything for the pain, simply a piece of leather to hold between their teeth. That subject was you, and the leather didn't do anything to comfort you as he plunge the knife into your pelvic area. </p>

<p>He had decidedly been curious about a human reproductive system, what it was an how it worked. He was familiar with the external aspects (he had used you enough to be sure of that), but when it came to internal, all he had were medical pictures in textbooks. He was, unfortunately, a kinesthetic learner, and he would not comprehend it until he saw the pulsing parts and felt them with a gloved hand.</p>

<p>The pain was white and hot, overwhelming your every sense. You were broken down to animal instincts, unable to think of any single word; only a feeling, a feeling of needing to flee. You could barely struggle against the leather bounds, but your frantic screaming and crying eventually annoyed Sano ingo pausing his examination. </p>

<p>"Go to sleep." He grabbed a needle and injected you in the thigh with it, causing an instant drowsiness followed by blacking out.</p>

<p>When you woke again, there was still pain, but less hot and more dull. Your parts ached and throbbed, stitched back together carefully and deliberately. You groaned, opting to fall back to sleep before he discovered you were conscious.</p>

<p>The second time you woke, he stood over you, inspecting you closely. You gulped, feeling a rush of panic. You were frozen in your fight or flight reflexes, unable to do either in your vulnerable state.</p>

<p>"You humans are so sensitive. I carve one piece of you and you're out for twenty four hours." He sighed, tone full of annoyance. You weren't a person to him, anymore than a field mouse was to a biologist, or an ant compared to any human. You gulped deeply, opening your mouth. It was dry, so only a feeble moan came out. He picked up a glass of water, lifting your head to let you sip. You drank happily.</p>

<p>"Thank you.." you coughed, biting your lip. "Did you find what you needed to?"</p>

<p>"Yes. Your systems are... intriguing." He seemed to begin blushing, running a finger over your incision wound, still inflamed and pink. You cried out as he pressed against it. "I thought your externals were beautiful, but you're so perfect on the inside."</p>

<p>You felt your cheeks heat up as he lowered his hand to between your legs, running his hands over your inner thigh. "You're feeble, fascinating creatures. You, particularly, are fascinating." He felt for your hole, slowly pressing a finger inside. You gasped in surprise. He was warm, really warm. It was as if his body always radiated heat. </p>

<p>"You're nothing but prey to me. Do you understand this?" He growled as he inserted another finger, leaning over you and inhaling your scent. "You smell like a meal to me. But no, you dont care. Of course. Your biological need to reproduce prevents you from caring."</p>

<p>You moaned, lost in the feeling as he inserted a third finger, hooking them to rub against your (g spot/prostate). You cried out as you felt his calloused hands rub against the most sensitive parts of your body, completely violating you in every way. You hated it, but loved it more. He used his other hand to play with your (dick/clit) as he fingered you, licking up your stomach. It felt not at all human, more like a reptilian tongue snaking over your virgin body. </p>

<p>Resist as you might, you couldn't fight the orgasm that the pleasure brought you, even if it was your captor, who treated you like beef the way he sliced you. He flicked the mess off of his hands as he removed them from you, scoffing. </p>

<p>"Just as i thought. All you care about, at your core, is reproduction..." He kissed you on the forehead. "But you are such a pretty mammal. I think I'll keep you."</p>

<p>Those words filled you with dread as he gently and cheerfully slapped your face, leaving you alone in the cold dark lab to consider the rest of your short life.</p></pre>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>